<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/V克里】Катарсис 洗涤 by homeworkQAQ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202984">【授翻/V克里】Катарсис 洗涤</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ'>homeworkQAQ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这所有的一切都有种该死的似曾相识的感觉。克里宁愿扔掉武侍乐队第一首单曲唯一幸存的唱片，也不愿承认过去几年他心里一直都是这么希望的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/V克里】Катарсис 洗涤</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/754734">Катарсис</a> by Erinya.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>致献：<br/>给那些凌晨3点在阳台上听着《永不消逝》痛哭的人。如果还是感觉喉咙里卡着玻璃渣，可以私信我:)</p><p>作者注：<br/>去他妈的结局，CDPR，去他妈的。<br/>如果DLC没有对V来说的HE我就不想等了。<br/>我尽量圆。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>英雄总是名垂青史<br/>但你明白传奇永不消逝<br/>Panic! at the Disco — Emperor's new clothes</p><p> </p><p>        若能永生，生命何存？</p><p>        一口龙舌兰缓缓地从喉间滚落，没能像本该的那样猛地冲刷走那些辛辣的思想。克里不停地哼着歌，把瓶子里的酒直直灌进喉咙里，将大脑泡在酒精里不去思考。</p><p>        在黑暗的环境中更轻松一些。把灯关掉之后，你会感到异常地……平静。简单来说，就是让全景窗后弥漫着霓虹垃圾的世界都滚一边去。</p><p>        把自己关起来，锁起来，不要再听到任何关于其他公司想从垂死挣扎的荒坂中撤走或是亿万富翁们为夜氏公司展开的克隆计划投资的传言；不要再听见那些在政治阴谋和权力下歇斯底里的哭号；不要再听见任何不知名的专家对于夜之城是否会加入新美国的争论。克里在2023年强尼决定搞自杀式袭击的时候就已经听够了。然后在2077年，这个混蛋复活后把V拖进了他的沙盒，一路上在他的大脑里煎鸡蛋。</p><p>        六、七年不知不觉地过去了，思绪又回到了万众敬仰的雇佣兵那亡命之徒一般的决心中。只不过V违背了自己的诺言，再也没有回来。媒体没有爆发出关于损失、谋杀或盗窃的轰动报道。克里的联系人、中间人、甚至连上帝都不知道发生了什么事，操，骗子。2077年冬天，夜之城将V加入了已亡故的传奇人物名单，随后转而关注更重要的问题。</p><p>        克里也努力想转移注意力，即使过了很长一段时间——这时间都能带着斯佩克特最好的货开十二场派对，但在V出现之后他就不再这么干了。他或许可以骗自己，说这段关系太短暂了，不该当真，但真相却如鲠在喉。有的人完全不知道该如何释放出自己内心的情感。</p><p>        世界仍然在轨道上不停地旋转，就像什么都没发生一样。克里自己也忙得团团转：两张新专辑、几十场巡回演唱会——最后一个经纪人并不是一个彻底的傻逼，甚至帮他实现了他当前的梦想，在那该死的宫殿里为他安排了一场演出。</p><p>        还是少了点什么。</p><p>        清晨的天空塌了下来，像一只手把灰蒙蒙的云层拉得越来越远，把卧室玻璃后夜之城的剪影变成了一片浑浊的光点。</p><p>        克里没有打开收音机，更别说听自己的歌了。六年前，他是对的，“烟火巫师”这个名字没有更改，它真的撼动了音乐排行榜，至今仍在摇滚电台的播放列表里循环。只是带上了苦涩的色彩。</p><p>        若能永生，生命何存？</p><p>        这个讨厌的问题又一次出现了，刺得人太阳穴生疼，让人生气。克里闷闷地嗤了一声，把空瓶子碰到了地上。瓶子的玻璃很厚，掉在地上没有碎，但它在地板上滚动的声音足以淹没从大门传来的轻微沙沙声。</p><p>        克里在床上伸直了身子，压得枕头沙沙作响，猛地推开写满了字的纸张和垃圾，因此他几乎听不见静悄悄的脚步声，轻笑声和陈列架边与吉他放在一起的白皮沙发发出的嘎吱声。</p><p>        然后他听见了。</p><p>        他的主打歌的第一段riff。那段他自己在游轮上弹奏的最初版本。</p><p>        声音太过于摇摆不定，这把乐器最多是在它一生中第二次被拿起来，也许是因为它的自命不凡——这让克里大为光火，抓起了放在床头桌上的左轮手枪。真他妈是疯了，厚颜无耻，强尼都好歹会弹。</p><p>        “嘿，怎么回事！……”一连串的话并没有成功地被说出口，它们停留在了空中，然后在脚边散落成了金属碎末，融入了几天前被打碎的高脚杯玻璃碎片里。</p><p>        克里觉得一切都是操蛋，他已经作到任何一个经纪人、死神或是精神导师都帮不了一个彻底精神失常的疯子。就在不久之前——他以为他已经接受了，他终于放手了。</p><p>        那个熟悉的人不再像虐待狂一样令人难以忍受地折磨吉他，慢慢地把它放下，琴颈靠在墙上，抬起了头来。他比克里记忆中的样子要年轻多了。他比他们相识的时候还要精致——简直像是公司继承人。他身上散发着干净的实验室消毒液的味道。右侧脸颊上少了些几何形状的纹身疤痕，但手臂和T恤领口露出的锁骨上能看见和从前一样的纹身，耳朵上也蜿蜒着和从前一样的黑色螺旋状耳环。</p><p>        这所有的一切都有种该死的似曾相识的感觉。克里宁愿扔掉武侍乐队第一首单曲唯一幸存的唱片，也不愿承认过去几年他心里一直都是这么希望的。</p><p>        “我操你妈！”他猛地用枪托抡向对方的下巴，完善了这个情景的相似之处，他感觉被大量笨拙的思念冰封的心脏融化了，包裹着最近更换的心脏植入体。</p><p>        V顺从地挨下了这一击，脸上的表情甚至都没有变过，然后看着他的眼睛微笑着，该死的传奇人物，他那陌生的得意笑容中没有一丝是来自于强尼·银手的。克里只在一张2077年的老照片里见过这样的笑容，是在他把V的遗物整理进盒子里时偶然发现的，然后他把它们塞进了柜子的深处——除此以外也无处可去了。这是唯一一张在Relic事件发生的很久以前拍摄的照片，照片中他看起来是那么开心。</p><p>        V无言地笑看着克里，好像他才是那个不得不面对操蛋的娱乐记者，无情地删减一些歌词，以免它暴露太多私人信息的人。克里试图从他隐隐发光的义眼中看出什么东西，哪怕是骗他上当的圈套，但除了平静，他什么也没看见。</p><p>        V看也不看就抓起了沙发垫子上放着的东西。现在他手里拿着一个五彩斑斓的罐子，标签上写着的傻逼标语三天后才会不适时地浮现在他的脑海里。</p><p>        “我照你说的把它带来了。”那个混蛋说，克里终归还是蔫了下来，走到他身边，搂住了他的脖子。</p><p>        “你知道你该把这些傻逼橄榄放在哪儿吗？”他在对方的唇边辗转厮磨，微微颤抖着——活着的，真实的，该死的。</p><p>        “我知道。”V笑得更加得意了，他把怀疑和外面的世界捏成了一个大团，贴上了“去他妈的”的标签。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>